Various industries, such as automotive, marine, aircraft, medical, sporting equipment, food and beverage, plumbing and electrical industries, may use compressed gas tank assemblies or high-pressure gas cylinders for storage and delivery of pressurized fluid. For example, compressed gas cylinder assemblies (or inflation assemblies) may be used with aircraft evacuation systems. In that respect, the compressed gas cylinder may supply gas to inflate life rafts, evacuation slides, and/or other floats to be used in evacuation situations. The amount of gas needed to provide inflation may vary as the operating temperature changes (e.g., heated gas is capable of doing more work than cold gas). Typically, an external propellant system, such as a solid propellant gas generator, may mix hot gas with the gas supplied from the compressed gas cylinder to account for cold operating temperatures.